1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a lock assembly for an anti-theft device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical anti-theft devices for vehicles comprise a lock assembly having a protective covering, as shown in FIG. 1, a typical lock assembly is illustrated and comprises a casing 21 for receiving a lock 1, rivets 211 fixing the lock to the casing, a wall member 22 fixed on the casing 21 and communicated with the interior of the casing 21 by an opening 212 formed in the casing 21, a board 23 fixed to the wall member 22, a cap 24 fixed to the top of the wall member 22 by rivets 221, a core 11 disposed in the wall member 22 and engaged with the lock 1, and a housing 3 engaged on the wall member and the casing 21 for covering the same.
In such a lock assembly, the board 23 is required to be welded to the wall member 22, the casing 21 is required to be processed with a welding process when manufactured, in addition, a number of rivets or pins are required to fix the parts together, such that the configuration of the assembly is not good for assembling purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft devices for vehicles.